Love's Fight
by Day Dreamer006
Summary: AU. Rei is a princess from another kingdom who as agree with 9 other kingdoms to unite. But when she see Prince Mamoru from earth. She is willing to do everything in her power to get rid of Usagi and him for herself. But there is a great force in her way.
1. Prolog

**LOVE'S FIGHT**

**PROLOG**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me.**

Her red laced ball gown drag against the floor of the ballroom. All stop to witness the woman wall in. Her have of her hair turn up in a bun the other lining on her back, she had black eyes shining so brightly; She couldn't help but steal the show.

Then she turn her head to see man from the cross the room hit her eyes.

He was sitting with the princess. He was in tuxedo that was all white and had his sword at his side and was also holding her hand.

"He must be mine. I don't care if he's the boyfriend of the princess. I must have him, and willing to go through hell to get him."

A smile of pure evil crept across her face.

The princess spotted the woman.

"REI OVER HERE!!!"

Her bubbly attitude and voice of cheeriness caught the black haired woman.

She wave back at her and soon found herself on the other side of the ballroom next to the princess. But she wasn't the only one there. 7 other people also dress in floor gowns were standing next to the princess. But one of the 7 caught her eye.

She was the one standing closes to the princess, She a woman of 5'2" with short blue hair and with eyes pure like water bunch up in orbs. But she shook off the look of the blue haired woman and turns to the princess.

"Hello Serenity."

"Please Usagi. I am glad you could make it."

"I am too Serenity oh excuse me Usagi."

"That's okay. Welcome to my kingdom. My mother will be very happy to hear you have made it here safely."

"I am happy that she will be too."


	2. Negotiation

**LOVE'S FIGHT**

**CHAPTER ONE: NEGOTIATION**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. But some of the characters in this chapter and story are mine. **

"Please all I insist that you dance and party to night. We will talk of negotiations tomorrow."** "**Butthe Queen wanted it done tonight," said the gentleman next to her. "Please ignore my mother and her strict ways. Please dance. I beg of you all. You do not ever come to any of the balls on the moon and not dance."

"That is true," says the woman one wearing a navy blue dress with sandy blonde hair. "Please dance, go on and have fun do not let my mother worry all of you."

They all nod and when off onto the dance floor full of people and smiles. The blue haired one still stood next to the princess and Rei look as if she was waiting on someone.

"Ami Rei why are you still here?" "I am waiting on you, princess," said Rei with a smile. "Ami?" "I wish to speak with you." "Fine. Mamoru please dance with Rei, keep her company until I join you on the dance floor."

Mamoru smiles and bows at Rei.

"Princess of Mars, how are you doing?" "Never better Prince."

They waltz off onto the dance floor.

"Ami." "My princess. Please think this over. You really want the Mars kingdom be apart of the mass kingdom our parents have been working on for years now?" "Please do not worry so Ami. I trust all of our allies." "Are you sure?" "If I wasn't, she wouldn't be dancing with my boyfriend, now wouldn't she?" "I guess . . . BUT I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO WORRY!!!" "I understand clearly Ami. I would worry too, but soon we'll be the strongest Kingdom in the universe." "If it's worth it all." "Now, please you promise me dancing lessons."

"RIGHT NOW!!!" "Yes." "But how will that look like?" "We are only dancing. Goodness Ami you need to calm down a bit." "Princess you're my headache."

Rei and Mamoru dance greatly out on the dance floor, so much that all had stop dancing to watch them.

"Rei you are such a great dancer." "I have been dancing since I was little." "That's great."

The light of the ballroom flashes on Mamoru and Rei. Rei looked like she was in a trance dancing with Mamoru, until a gasp of voices came a bout. She looks over to see Ami and Serenity dancing next to them. All were in shock to see the two of them dance in such great motion.

"Better now than never Bunny." "I know isn't this great." "What just happen?" asked Rei in a daze.

"Ami has been giving Usagi small dancing lessons. Ami isn't the greatest dancer in the universe, but. She has great skills." "Okay."

Rei watches the two girls dance in such grace. She soon frowns and shouts, "HEY PRINCESS, LETS HAVE AN DANCE CONTEST?" "A dance contest?" "Yes, just to see how much you have learn, Mamoru and me against you and Ami." "Fine, I accept your challenge . . . OH!!! this is going to be fun."

The world seems to stop at the four on the dance floor. The man controlling the music brings up a waltz like song. The two couples on the floor started to dance the waltz, the beat seemingly taking over the four of them. The songs soon got faster and faster, like the man wanted to see them dance faster.

The queen walks into the ballroom and sees the dancing between her daughter, Ami, Mamoru, and the Princess of Mars and smiles at the fact that she and her daughter's guess are having fun, But she quickly ends it at the clap of her hands.

"Dinner is ready."

All nod their heads with joy while they walk toward the dinning area.

The next morning . . .

"I thank you all once again for coming and willing to negotiate with us." "Queen Serenity." "Yes Princess of Mars," "Why should any of us besides Mercury and Pluto, join the moon kingdom?" "Why?"

The queen got up from her sit at the conference table.

"Long ago, before the creation of the moon kingdom that you see today, there was also another planet apart of this great kingdom of mine or my mother's at the time. The black moon, this planet was on the other side of this part of the universe. They wanted to rage war with us. They wanted to break the contract that was made by my grandmother and Queen Ruby.

But . . .

When, queen Ruby died her daughter Sapphire came to power. From what mother told me, Sapphire was tried of the kingdom. She wanted war... blood.... she calms that our king killed them of resource for their planet to live. That is not even true. She wanted to kill the white moon, to make of her own kingdom. When grandmother found out that she wanted war, she was disappointed to found out that Sapphire, the young bright girl she once knew would want war with us.

She was not going to fight Sapphire, because she thought the war was senseless. In quote from what my mother told me that grandmother said,

'_Sapphire is a young power greedy brat, who doesn't know right from wrong and let the dark parts of life get to her. So let her throw her little unnecessary fits. Someone will spank her into shape.'_

And that was grandmother's view on it. But when she attacks Pluto later that year she wanted war. Hundreds of people loss their lives that day. She wanted to put Sapphire to a rest, but grandmother never got to see the day that she will put an end to Sapphire . . . she died of old age and the crown was place with my mother.

She pledges to have her blood on the Moon Sliver sword, and she declared war on the planet. I was only 930 years old when the war between my mother and Queen Sapphire went to war. But what I remember the most was bloodshed; I remember this war way too clearly. I remember seeing my father being killed trying to protect me, my protectors my mother's protectors' dead, gone."

Queen Serenity look over at the table full of people.

"Why? Why did it had to be like this? I kept asking my mother ever so many times. Even though we won that war, so many lives were lost to protect this kingdom... and that beyond it. And since then I wanted to get my revenge on the bastards who killed my father, my kin, my friends, the ones dearest to me." "So all this is a big revenge war?" "No Princess Uranus. It's more about protecting the universe from these people. The kingdom of darkness will stop at nothing to get their revenge on my kingdom."

Queen Serenity sat back down in her chair.

"A month ago I got a letter from the one who calls herself Queen Beryl. Calming that she is the new queen of the black moon, saying that she wanted to do battle." "Mother . . . how come you never told me of this?" "I did not want to worry you my daughter. I told queen Mercury of this. She was shock that the dark kingdom would ever wanted to do battle with us again; after that great defeat why? But like the true friend that she is, she promise me help. And that's where every one else comes into play." "Queen Serenity, you want us to die for a battle that is not of ours?" "Please Setsuna calm you nerve." "No I will not."

Queen Serenity shot over and look at the young woman.

"You know good and well that your people have been apart of moon kingdom for over 2 millenniums now and we fought in the war of white and dark for your kingdom." "But we lost a lot of people that day." "Yes I know and that's why I want to fight this war. Not just for my planet for your and Ami's'. We lost a lot of people in those 3 months."

"I know but...." "It's okay I understand you frustrated and that's why I need all of you guys." "Why so you can kill off _our_ people?" "Princess Jupiter, it is not like that at all. You must understand that why I call you all, I did it for the universe. Just think about it, if the white moon kingdom did not win that war, would you guys but under the control of the black moon kingdom? "

A man dress in all white Armor with the symbol of the moon ran into the room.

"MY QUEEN MY QUEEN!!!"

Queen Serenity stood up.

"SOLIDER!!!"

"The starlight kingdom has called." "What?" "Yes. That are considering you offer." "They are?" "They request that you and Princess Serenity come to Kimoko immediately." "Thank you solider."

The queen nods her head the solder leaves.

"This meeting will continue when me and my daughter comes back. Please I beg of you all to enjoy your stay here. Mamoru Ami. Make sure that they do." "Yes Queen." "Come Usagi we must pack and get ready." "Yes mother." "Queen when do you plan on leaving?" asked the woman with teal color hair.

"Tomorrow morning. Serenity I said now." "Yes mother."

The two quickly left the room.

"Please let us show you all to your sleeping rooms," said Ami with a big smile.

Everyone got up from their seats and follow both Mamoru and Ami. Rei smile and thought,

_This is my chance. My chance is now or never and nothing is going to stop me from getting him._

**ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF LOVE'S FIGHT:**

_**All is clam, night as fall and the people will dance and play for the final ball until the queen and the princess comes back. WHAT!!! Rei is trying to get all of Mamoru's attention in front of the princess? And who is this white haired man following Ami. All that and more on the next chapter of Love's Fight:**_

_**AND LET MY HEART DANCE TO THIS NIGHT. **_


	3. And Let My Heart Dance To This Night

**LOVE'S FIGHT**

**CHAPTER TWO: AND LET MY HEART DANCE TO THIS NIGHT.**

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Sailor Moon so please don't sue me.**

**A/N: Sorry. No update for long time. School, sister's basketball games, and everything else between that... sorry again... on with chapter.**

Night fell on the palace. The earth was shining inside of the no roof ballroom. The people dance as if happiness fell over them. Ami on the far side giving Rei a strange glare; She really didn't like the idea of Mars joining the fight against Queen Beryl. But she knew they need all the help they can get. She looks over to see a male in all white with sliver white long hair staring at Ami. She frowns and quickly walks off to find someone to talk to.

Princess Serenity look around her great ballroom court and felt a sense of joy and pride. She looks over to the far side of the room to see Setsuna just standing there. Her face looked of hate and yet peace at the same time. She felt a need to go get up and talk to her. She quickly left her spot from where she was sitting at and walk over to the princess of Pluto. "Pluto. May I ask what's wrong with you?" "Everything. I want to believe all of these alliances are necessary. But a part of me says that everyone on the outside of this part of the universe don't need to be in this." "But Princess Pluto. You know has well has I do, that woman Beryl is power hungry. She'll do anything to get her hand on our kingdom."

"But Moon... why do I feel a sense of this is no good? The battles that are ahead are nothing than a false plan." "I can't help you there Pluto. A part of me feels this too. But it's for the kingdom." "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beg my mother to secede from this kingdom?" "Life's." "Life's?" "You say you want give up right now. There will be no home for you to go to. Your planet in ruin and the ones following after you." "But this is getting crazy. We are even calling out for people who isn't even on this side of the universe," said a woman with a green dress on. "Jupiter," spoke Princess Serenity.

"Went that is happening... you know you can't let this roll over and died." Serenity smiled. "I am all for the this since this morning. I really don't want Beryl to get a hold of our kingdom." "So you'll fight with us." "Yes. I will get my mother to sign the papers for the planet Jupiter to be part of the white kingdom of the moon." "Thank you... thank you every much Jupiter." "Please with the formal stuff. Makoto is the name. Don't wear it out." Serenity laugh and said, "Usagi... don't wear it out." they both started laughing. Serenity turns to see that Pluto had left. "Setsuna..."

Rei look around to see if the moon princess was anywhere to be around. She was sighted to be nowhere. Mamoru looking around as if he lost something quickly ran up to Rei and said, "Mars... I mean Rei. Have you seen Usako?" "Who's Usako?" "Oh... sorry. That's my pet name for the princess. Have you seen Serenity anywhere?" "No." "I saw her talking to Pluto and Jupiter... and then she disappear." "Maybe she when to go find someone?" "She could of. Luna and Artemis are here today." "Who?" "Her guardians." "What?" "Okay you have two guardians right?" "Yea. Their names are Phobos and Deimos." "Well these are her two Artemis and Luna." "Are they okay?" "Yea. They are."

"Artemis... what do you want?" said the shorthaired woman. "Look Ami. One of the main reasons I follow you is that Moon wants me to give me to you." "What?"

"Luna... Artemis... where could those two be?" "Who?" asked the shorthaired blonde in the navy blue dress. "My guardians." "How do they look like Moon?" asked Jupiter who was standing behind her. "Well one his a female wearing a knee length yellow dress with black hair that has two balls in her hair and is wavy. The other one is a male with long sliver white hair wearing all white." "Do you mean the one following Mercury around," said blonde. "Following Ami around?"

"Let me get this straight. Usagi is worried about me?" "Yes. I have been order to be your guardian until else noted." "I don't believe you." "Why not?" "Usagi... giving up one of you, She doesn't want to give candy to a two year old yet alone give one of her guardian to me." "She really cares about you. You two have been life long friends. She's die for you." "I know..." an alarm clock noise came up. Ami look down at her watch Serenity's face was plaster on it. "Mercury. Where are you?" "I really don't know." "Well have you seen Artemis?" "Yea." "You have?" "Yes. He's with me." "What." Artemis walks over to Ami's watch and said, "How are you Usagi?" "Fine. Have you seen Luna?" "No." "Where could she be?"

"Prince Earth." "Oh Luna." "This is Luna," said Mars pointing at the female in front of them. "Oh and you must be Mars." Luna walks up to the woman and shook her hand. "What did my parents say?" "They want you to come over to earth has soon has possible." "Why?" "I don't know. She said something about finding four more planets from the Jewel kingdom to help." "The Jewel kingdom. Why? We have been enemies with that planet for has long has I can remember." "She said you had to come and bring all the other planets that are willing to sign with White kingdom." "Why?" "Just go. I don't know." "When do they want me to leave?" "They want you on earth before nine tomorrow night." "Thank you."

"You're welcome Prince." "Do you wish to dance prince?" "Sure." they left a shock Mars standing on the dance floor still wondering what just happen.

"Come on you guys we can find her," said Jupiter. "Well we can asked the others where she is?" asked Ami. "Matter of fact. Where are the other planets?" asked Artemis. "Neptune is in her room," said Uranus. "Why?" asked Serenity looking at the dirty blonde. "She didn't feel to good." "Where's Mars, Venus, Pluto and Saturn?" asked Makoto. "They all are probably still at the party," said Ami. "Lets go to the party if that is where they are," said Uranus. "Okay lets go," said Serenity. The group of females and Artemis went to the ballroom.

"Lady Saturn." "Yes Pluto." "Do you agree to sign the paper with the white kingdom?" "I don't know yet. My planet and earth have hated each other for the longest of time. I do not know if my mother and father wishes to join forces with a kingdom that has the earth as one of its allies." "I understand lady Saturn. But before you make your choice please think of the lives that will be saved." "I thought you we're against this whole battle." "I was." "What made you change you're mine?" "The idea that the universe will fall." "Fall." "Queen Beryl is ruthless. Something had to happen for the kingdom that the moon and I families have been fighting with side by side to fall into the hands of pure blooded evil." "I'll have the paper of the agreement mailed to my mother as soon as possible." "Thank you Lady Saturn." the girl in the purple floor length dress smiled.

Venus stood there lending against the walk looking out on to the crowd of people dance. "Where is Moon?" she got off the wall and started to walk towards the door and ran into Luna and Mamoru dancing. "Oh Prince Earth sorry. Luna... nice to see you." "I'm fine no need to apologized," said Mamoru "Minako... long time." "How is Artemis?" "You're brother his fine. He enjoys being an guardian." "I know he does. It's the only reason I let him stop being a knight." "Moon never told me Artemis was the Prince Venus." "Yea... our parents agree when he was young that he was to be given to the princess of the white kingdom." "Why?" "It was not his job to guide me." "Oh."

"LUNA! LUNA!" they small group of people look over at Serenity coming with a gang of people following her. "Princess." "Luna where have you been we have been looking all over for you." "Good. We sort of have been looking for you all too." "Not on a dance floor," said Makoto. "Look Usako. Go find Mars, Pluto, Saturn, and Neptune and get them to met us all in the conference room five in ten minutes." "Why Mamo-Chan?" "I have important information for all of the planets planning to join the White kingdom." "Just joining?" asked Serenity. "Helping can be an aspect too." "Well the Fireball kingdom agreed to help in our fight." "Really?" "Yes. They can't make to the meeting you're having. They're not here."

"Get them one line we'll talk of this," said Mamoru letting go of Luna's hand and walking away to the conference room. "Well we better listen to the prince of Earth, let's go," said Artemis. They scatter to find everyone.

"Okay can everyone heard me?" asked Mamoru sitting at the head of the table. "Yes," said everyone, even the people of fireball kingdom who sat there in hologram. "All right if anyone doesn't know me I'm Mamoru and I'm the prince of earth. I came here to tell you all about something that my mother wanted to tell you all." everyone looks at the man with anticipation. "Luna came back and told me. That my mother wanted to met with all the planets who is joining or helping the white kingdom." Mamoru took a long deep breath and said, "She also has the Jewel Kingdom to agreed to help."

Everyone in the room started to talk. "Not the jewel kingdom," said Uranus. "My planet have been at edge with the jewel kingdom before I was even born," said Rei looking mad. "Only four out of the ten planets agreed to join," said Luna. "Why?" asked Serenity. "Because they have broken apart from the Jewel kingdom and agree to only be apart of the Earth's kingdom." "I thought you didn't know anything," said Mamoru. "Sorry," said Luna smiling. "What about ours," said Ami. "That can only happen when the marriage between Serenity and Mamoru is final," said Luna looking at Ami. Ami slowly frowns.

"That is impossible because the moons and I plan to met tomorrow," said a soft female voice. "Then just come to earth," said Luna. "Everyone knows this is not possible. It is at least a day flight to get to earth," said a male like voice. "I will try to get my mother to postpone the meeting until a day after you all have arrive," said Mamoru smiling. "I enjoy that idea. Now princess where is you're mother?" said Princess Fireball smiling "Uh..."

The door swung open

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" shouted the queen. She looks around to see a shock princess Fireball and her people in hologram. "Oh princess I am terribly sorry." "Please Serenity Kakyuu and you are fine. Your people we're just telling me of a meeting that queen earth wanted." "I know see just called me. When will you be there?" "Sometime the day after next. And this is if we leave now." "Please. We do not mean to bother." "That is okay Serenity. I will see you on earth." "Well do Kakyuu." "Bye." the four people nodded their heads and they were soon gone.

"All right everyone started to pack we are leaving in the morning," said the queen. Everyone nodded his or her heads to the queen and She soon left the room. "Everyone heard let's get packing," said Makoto in a cheerful voice. Ami sat there just staring at the ceiling about them just wondering.

**ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF LOVE'S FIGHT:**

_**All isn't candy and dandy for everyone went they all get to earth and the queen of the earth and queen Serenity start to argue. The princes of the four parting jewel kingdom planets are there. What is this one is interested in Ami? This is something else. The fireball kingdom are having problems and alliance is being made somewhere out in the depths of space. If you want to find out what is going on. Who are these new planets and who is of the new alliance got to check the next chapter of Love's Fight:**_

_**JEWELS, EARTH, MOON... OH MY. **_


End file.
